Talk:John Langan I (1832-?)
Via Angela Kirk John Langan and Catherine Gallagher John (28) Catherine (27) and sons James (3) John (1) in Williamstown Northampton PA in 1860 ??? John Snr. died <1901 Catherine died >1911 – census info Mary b. Jul 22 1865 Bridget b. Mar 8 1868 Bernard b. June 28 1870 Daniel b. Aug 26 1875 – all born in Maghery, Irish Civil Birth records James Jnr. b. PA married Mary McHugh – Jersey City Catherine christened Jul 7 1882 Owen F. b. PA Jan 29 1884 d. June 1963 m. Mary B. McCabe June 27 1908 Jersey Maryanne christened Dec 13 1885 Cecelia b. Oct 13 1887 c. Oct 16 1887 James b. Oct 1889 married Ethel? John b. Sep 1892 Stephen b. Oct 1895 - son in 1900?, nephew in 1910? John b. PA married Catherine Devenney Nov 13 1884 St Patrick’s, Jersey City Edward b. c1861 USA married Anne Bonner(James/Bridget) Falmore James b. c1905 married Margaret O Donnell - headstone 7271 Kate b. c1907 married Johnny Brown, Loughsalt Bridget married Neil Gallagher(Cormack Gallagher/Mary Kennedy) Maryanne b. Aug 17 1904 John b. c1903 married Annie ? - headstone 7031 Bernard immigrated May 15 1902 to his brother Daniel, 506 Ave D Bayonne Bernard married Helen/Ellen – Hugh and Catherine Daniel immigrated Jan 18 1899 (from Uphall, Scotland) to his brother James, contractor, 56 Saddler Street Jersey City (living at Lexington Ave, Jersey City) (accompanied by Neil O Donnell, cousin) – stated he had already been in USA for 1 month? in 1895 Daniel married Hannah/Anna – Catherine, Mary, Daniel and Vincent Angela Kirk ' 03:52, September 29, 2019 (UTC)' Hi! Owen Francis Langan (b. 29 Jan 1884 PA) is my great grandfather. He and Mary Bernadette McCabe had 6 children. 1. John Joseph Langan (b. 1915 Jersey City NJ, m. 1942 Lyndhurst NJ d. 1984 NJ) married Rose Mary Earley (b. 9 Dec 1917 Bronx NY d. 12 Oct 1991 NJ) 2. Owen Langan (b. 1918/9 Jersey City d. 1920 Jersey City NJ) 3. Eugene Langan (b. May 1911 Jersey City NJ d. 1915 Jersey City NJ) 4. James Aloysius Langan (b. 1910 Jersey City NJ d. 29 June 1979 East Haddam, Middlesex NJ) married Mary 5. Marie P. Langan (b. 1916/7 Jersey City NJ) 6. Irene Langan (b. 1922 MA) married Frank Fitzsimmons John Joseph Langan (my grandfather) had 4 children 1. Marianne Langan (b. Jan 21 1949 Passaic NJ m. 1971 d. 18 Aug 2017 FL) married Peyton Kuhlthau 2. Noreen Langan (b. Jan 13 1944/5 Passaic NJ m. 1971) married Richard Muller 3. John Joseph Langan Jr (b. 1 Aug 1947 Kearny NJ m. 19 Jan 1985) married Anne Elizabeth McDonald 4. Terrence Joseph Langan (b. July 28 1952 m. 1974) married Carol Faber John Joseph Langan Jr had 3 kids 1. Mary Elizabeth Langan (b. 1987 NJ) 2. John McDonald Langan (b. 1989 NJ) 3. James Early Langan (b. 1992 NJ) As I continue gathering information I'll update what I have now. Thanks for creating such a useful board. I've found the familysearch.com tree on John Langan I useful (in case anyone hasn't checked it already). Does anyone have leads on more info about Catherine Gallagher? Cheers, Mary Langan ' 03:52, September 29, 2019 (UTC)' James Langan II (1857-?) James Langan II (1857-?) was born in Pennsylvania, and returned to Ireland and married Mary McHugh and then returned to the United States and lived in Jersey City. Children *Catherine Langan was christened July 7, 1882 *Owen F. Langan (1884-1963) was born in Pennsylvania on Jan 29 1884; married Mary B. McCabe on June 27 1908 in Jersey City and died in June of 1963 *Maryanne Langan was christened Dec 13 1885 *Cecelia Langan was born Oct 13 1887 c. Oct 16 1887 *James Langan was born Oct 1889 married Ethel? *John Langan was born September of 1892 *Stephen Langan was born Oct 1895 - son in 1900?, nephew in 1910?